I'll Never Forget
by PunkPinkJesusFreak
Summary: Subject 172 has no memory of anything before the School. She doesn't know her name, or even that she's in the School. All she knows is that she's their favorite subject because she doesn't die as easily as the others. And after two weeks Subject 172 is just ready to give up. I mean, there's no use escapeing. Or is there? WARNING! First drabble! Has religious content! Iggy and OC!


**(AN: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of it's characters. Those belong to a person, with a face. In case your totally clueless to who that person is it's James Patterson. Now that your all educated no one can sue me! **

**If you write constructive criticism, it will be appreciated. But if you write slash, you're a butt-face. **

** NOW ENJOY MY WRITING!)**

* * *

I was thrown roughly into my cage. But unlike the other times I just stayed there and let myself feel the burning pain of my bruises against the bars.

I remember my first day here. I woke up in this very cage. It was dark and I had no idea who I was, or even where I was. My mind was a black hole and it was the scariest feeling I've ever experienced. Then people came and tried to get me to come out of my cage. I refused to leave so they lifted the cage and dumped me out onto the floor. Then dragged me into a brightly lit room. I was so afraid and confused.

But I caught on quick to how things were here. I soon knew to fear the men in the white coats. They would take me out of the cage and cut me open. They've made me take 65 different pills, 97 different medicines, 189 different shots, and I've lost count of how many times they've cut me open. I still remember the first time I saw myself. I could see my reflection in the glass window of the door leading to the bright room. I saw my slightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes and long black hair. Now my eyes went to a very dark, midnight, blue. My head had several bald spots from where've they'd drilled into my skull. My skin has gotten sickly pale, dried blood stains my arms, and I've lost at least ten pounds. And I've only been here for two weeks.

This place is terrifying. When you're here you just become inhuman. You sit here in your own suffering, hoping to die. Because at this point anything is better then this torture.

172. I was reduced to a number. The men in white coats once said that I was a prototype. A newer form of an eraser. One that has heightened senses and has no need for turning but is at full strength on its own. An eraser who's bones are thick, so is not easily defeated. Who has countless amounts of energy. You probably think I don't know what that means, but I do.

It means I can't leave. That's all I need to know. That I'm stuck here until they're bored with me. But I haven't made it that easy. I kick, punch, bite, spit, push, pull, scream. I still get tested on, but this way I'm not just a number. I'm unstable.

In the end I know any of this doesn't matter. Because everyday I can feel myself loosing the will to fight. I see the people next to me turn into monsters. They loose their limbs and slowly die in suffering. I can't sleep anymore. I always flinch at the slightest sound now. Whenever that happens all I can do is pray-

Pray. I did that once. It was unconsciously, I didn't even know that I was doing it but somehow knew what it was. Talking to God. I did this often without even thinking. And somehow it gave me a sense of hope.

You can't survive on pure hope. So one day when I was positive the white coats were gone I was able to scoot my cage into a corner where I knew I'd be able to slip under their noses. And it worked. They would pass me by not even seeming to care I wasn't in my usual spot. Then I saw someone.

I've seen him before, he's one of the guys who made friends with a couple of others. I remember he saw me when I was moving my cage and he didn't say anything but he looked different. His eyes looked blank. I mean my eyes were dull now but, his were just- it was as if he was dead. A tiny girl next to him whispered to him.

"Iggy! What'd they do?!"

"I-i can't see.." he said shakily. My eyes widened in shock and I then started to shake. _He's blind! He may never see anything, ever again. Can they really do that?! How can they just take away your sight?! _I felt as if I jumped two feet into the air when the door opened revealing another white coat. He whistled as he strolled down and looked over each of the cages.

"Let's see... a test subject to enhance hearing..." he trailed off then stopped in front of the cage the now blind boy was. The little girl's eyes widened in horror and he shrugged. "You'll do-" before I let myself think it over I let out a loud, fake sneeze. The white coat turned to me then smirked. "Well, look who we have here." he said walking towards me. "Subject 172, we've missed you." I swallowed hard and forced myself to stop shaking. "You tried to hide?" he asked before opening that cage. "Big mistake." I screamed pretended to struggle against him but let him drag me away.

They said they fixed my hearing. That I now only have to pick up on sound waves or feel vibrations to hear something.

My hearing wasn't broken. It was fine how it was. Even though I'm deaf, I can hear everything. No, I can feel it. I can feel the screams of other test subjects being cut open. I can feel ants crawling on the floor. I can feel the whispers of the others. I just crawled into a corner and buried my head into the ground. I refused to eat. I just can't- I don't know how I can go on.

Then I felt it. The vibrations of running. One...two... seven pairs of feet. I could tell they were other subjects and one was a white coat who seemed to be leading them out. I could feel moans and pleas of the other subjects wanting to escape too but I just kept my head down. _Get out while you can_! I said a silent prayer for them but then I felt someone stop in front of my cage. I looked up to see the blind boy was feeling my number on the cage then opened it.

"C'mon!" He said. My eyes widened. "Hur-" I scrambled out of my cage. My shoulder bumped his as I got on my feet and ran. I didn't look back. I closed my eyes and just let my feet feel the floor, feeling all of the building's vibrations and soon being able to form the entire layout in my head.

I weaved my way through hallways without a problem. I stopped once I picked up animal like vibrations. I opened my eyes and a wolf-like thing ran at me to attack. I jumped off the wall as it ran through where I once was then pounced on it, clawing it's sides, causing it to fall to the ground, purely off instinct. Then once I processed what just happened I took the animal and slammed it into the wall before taking off running again.

Stupid white coats, you made me too strong! I said to myself, laughing for the first time. I pushed through a door that lead me to a lower roof, but I didn't stop running. I ran right off the top then landed on the ground with a thud. And I still kept on running. I ran until I started to feel dizzy. I skidded to a stop to rest, and dropped to the ground, trying to get everything to stop spinning.

Once my head stopped pounding I gasped looking at the outdoor ceiling. It was so blue! And these white puffy things were everywhere but they looked so beautiful! I sat up and looked around at these wooden like pillars with dark green stuff on the top. Then this bright green fuzz was next to me on the ground. It was damp but soft and it was everywhere!

Then I breathed in and the air was so clean! Nothing smelled like blood! I didn't even know anything could smell so… fresh!

Suddenly feeling brave, I closed my eyes and felt the ground and I felt the tiny feet of insects. And the heartbeat of so many animals that fell in sync with mine. I stood up then felt the pillar. It felt like wood. But then the vibrations of light chirping from birds also came into the mix.

I stood there in the middle of it all and for the very first time, I cried. I was too happy to do anything else. There was nothing better in the entire world. I praised God in it all, as I looked up at the outdoor ceiling with tear filled eyes. My eyes widened when I saw bird people in a V formation fly into view. I immediately recognized the one on the end with large brown wings and my face lit up. I watched them fly off until I couldn't see them anymore (Which was longer because of my freaky superhuman eyesight)

Then, the best thing happened. One of the fluffy white puffs moved and out came a bright yellow light. Even though it hurt my eyes like the one in the lab it was so warm against my skin.

I don't know if I'll ever see that boy again. But I know I owe him everything. I'll never forget him.

"...Iggy.." I breathed and I just couldn't help a slight pink brushed my cheeks.

* * *

**(AN: I didn't want to make a full story so I did my very first DRABBLE! Wait- does this count as a drabble? Because it has a slight dialogue- I don't know, you get the picture. I made this for Iggy because he's my favorite. I wanted to make her seem tough but it's hard to convey so much depth in a character in such a short story. I hoped you liked it! XD okay well that's all! Please Comment! AND LOVE YOU FOR CLICKING!)**


End file.
